


Face Sister's High Flying Bird

by living1on1Mars



Category: Zheng Zhou No.2 Middle School
Genre: Dramatic, F/M, Memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living1on1Mars/pseuds/living1on1Mars
Summary: 以“我”的视角，写一个悲伤的爱情故事，鸟人和脸姐。
Relationships: Bird Man／Face Sister, Lu Mingqiang／Li Xue
Comments: 1





	Face Sister's High Flying Bird

It is a senior high school in a small town.This town is not so good as you can imagine,it has been in the mess all years,this year even getting worse.If the people here are not killers,thieves or beggars,they are heroes,sounds like fucking shit.Every loser here wants to find a woman that makes his sperm spout.  
Face Sister is a wasteful woman,she loves wasting money and time,even,she drink the water that 40¥ one bottle ever since she born.Bird Man is just a loser,a biggest loser in our town.They both taught in this school,I am their student.  
I still remember that day,when I first saw Face Sister,when she came into our classroom with her high heels about 9cm,though she is still shorter than anyone else here.That has been one week later,Face Sister came to our class,and Bird Man was here,too. I felt her crush so clearly,but she pretended she is cool.Bird Man did not consider her at all,maybe she is too short to see,so this time they all missed each other.  
One day,when Bird Man woke up in the morning,he suddenly felt a big face occur to his brain. It was so big,so familiar,so pale and so charm for him,he really wanted to know who she is.He tried to find the answer all day,but there was no result.Many years later he told me that he was axious that day.I still hate Face Sister,because I can never forget when I was a high school student,she taught me,every time she look at me,those small eyes always filled with contempt,I knew she hate me,but I did not mind, I descriminated her of her 138 cetemeters’s height. I hated her so much and I did not think she can find a lover,she must live all alone like the Bird man do,but what I could never thought is,they fell in love...  
It was Thursday,Face Sister required me to read English loudly,but I begged to differ. I made her angry,she get out of the door,while Bird Man was coming,her face reminded him right away.Then he blocked her way to her office,and she recalled Bird Man ,the one who let her feel the crush.Bird Man asked:“Hey,we’seen each other before,what’s your name?”She was so shy and ashamed for her angry face right before,she could not head up.Bird Man talked to her with his ugly smile:“Give me your WeChat,please.”Face Sister took her cell phone from her pocket,and so on,they became friends.That night,they gossiped on WeChat for a long time.They talked about their families,friends,work and all kinds of business.Bird Man said his bad family and his relatives who awed his parents ’ money.Face Sister said she is very tame and never feel angry.Their heats became closer and closer,they finally decided to date with each other.That is why they did not come to our classroom that day.Bird Man did not tell me what they did that day concretely,he just told me that night,face to face,hand in hand,chest to chest. I guess …they actually did.They love each other so deeply like the fire burning their bodies.About one month later Bird Man wanted to marry face Sister right away,because he was already 30 years old,he did not want to be a loser anymore.He asked Face Sister:“Would you marry me ?”She hesitated ,he rushed her,she wanted to marry him,but not this quick.He cried out:“Open up your heart to me!Quickly!Right!Now!Just say yes!You would!”She was really frightening,and did not know what to say,then Bird Man cried hardly that his face was bended,he turned around and ran toward his apartment.Face Sister tried to chase him,but he was too fast.She knew he must feel desperate now,she called him out his apartment,while a beer bottle falling down from 32nd floor.Unfortunately,the bottle crashed her head,without any preparation,she fell off on the ground,her bleed flew freely.  
Bird Man knew that is his fault.He cried in front of her grave for a week,he did not come to school,so he was fired,then he became a beggar till he die.  
All his life,he did not marry anyone else. I am already 50 years old,archive success and win recognition,last month I visited him,he hardly ever forget who I am,but he told me these things,so I decided to write this for him,last week he died,and nobody cares about him,so no one wants to bury him.I thought if I can be kind this time.I gave him soil,so he was burried.  
Now,their bodies are six inches underneath, souls are sky high.I can imagine,they are holding each other tightly in the hell,sign up with love,then,he tell her :“This time,I won’t let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> 草啊，太草了。这已经是我一年多以前写的文了，还作死拿英文写哈哈哈哈哈哈。这是我人生中写的第一篇同人文，当然是以黑人为目的的。这个鸟人和脸姐分别是我高二的物理老师和英语老师。天呐，我高中时期干过的最傻逼的事绝壁是拿老师写同人文！不过这两位在我心中都洗白了，他们确确实实是好老师awwwwwwwww！


End file.
